Will's Problem
by Tobias
Summary: Army Captain Lennox has made a minor error which involves Ironhide. Now he has to do what he can to get his friend back. ONESHOT BecauseItNeededToBeDone


Will shifted on his feet nervously as he stood in line. There were quite a few people in front of him, and he knew it was going to be a while before he even made it to a window to talk to someone about his current... problem.

He sighed, shaking his head while closing his eyes. Ironhide would never _ever_ let him live this down. If it had been Sam and Bumblebee, maybe. The yellow scout had a knack for easily forgiving. But Ironhide was a decorate war vet. There would be no living this down - ever.

Worse yet, he knew that if word got out to Ratchet, Optimus, or even Bumblebee, Will would have a lot to answer for. They would all want to know how he had managed to get himself into such a situation.

On the other hand, it was actually a slightly funny situation. Funny in a weird way. After all, what were the chances that, with your truck being a super intelligent robot from space, that he of all people would currently be standing in the line he was in.

He sighed, looking around again. It would still be a little bit until he got to the front of the line, and he already knew that Ironhide was going to be "upset" with him. The amount of time it took for Will to finish things up would be the multiplier of just how upset the Autobot would be.

If Will had to guess, currently, the war veteran would be anywhere from still mildly amused to mildly aggravated.

Will chuckled to himself. Chances are, that Ironhide wouldn't be either of those things. He would most likely be extremely upset with the Army Captain.

Will couldn't even blame Ironhide at all. Even if the Autobot could drive himself, there wasn't much he could have done in the situation he was in. He couldn't reveal himself to humans no matter what the situation. Optimus would have his hide if he did.

Will looked down at his watch, checking the line in front of him again to see if it had gone down at all over the past few minutes. The good news was, there was only two people in front of him. The bad news, both looked like they were ready to argue with the people at the windows.

Will looked back over his shoulder, sighing again as he could see the sun slowly setting in the distance. It was starting to get dark out and it didn't look like this was going to be easy.

Just then, another thought had crossed his mind. What would Sarah say? He already knew his wife would have a laughing fit when she found out what had happened to him and Ironhide.

It had been slow going to get his wife used to his 'talking truck' at first. Took even longer for her to accept the fact that he could hear her talking about him even while in the house. Will had laughed at the look on her face when Ironhide had told her -over the baby monitor- that he could hear her easily.

Will sighed when he realized that he was now at the front of the line. He watched the three open windows carefully to see which one opened next. He was ready to run to the window, toss in his paperwork and run outside to wait for his truck.

Somehow, he knew it wasn't going to be that simple. Will nearly ran and pushed one man out of the way as he collected his things from the window to take a step back. Will waited the extra thirty seconds before calmly walking up to the window and sliding the papers through the slot.

The girl who accepted them looked them over before tapping a few keys on her computer and looking up at him.

"You're here to pick up the 2006 GMC Topkick, black?"

"That is correct." Will said, nodding, keeping his arms folded over his chest to keep himself from looking more amused then he actually was.

"Okay..." She said, nodding at him before typing in a few lines of text. "Alright, sir? The vehicle has been flagged as a military vehicle. I'll need to see a valid driver's license as well as your military ID card."

Will nodded, producing the two forms of ID and slipping them through the slot on the window. She collected both forms of ID and typed a few more keys on her keyboard. It was obvious to Will that she was taking her sweet time, trying to waste time until the end of her shift.

Will waited patiently when she slowly tapped away. It had been around five minutes and she was still typing slowly on the keyboard. Will sighed, taking a breath for a moment. "Excuse me, Miss? Is there any way we could make this just a little faster? I really have a lot of things to do today, and I need that truck."

She stopped typing and looked up at him; obviously put off by his sweet talk. "Sir, you just have to be patient just like everyone else around here."

Will nodded. "That's completely understandable. I was just asking."

"Uh-huh." Came the snapped reply as she started typing slowly again.

Will sighed, rolling his eyes a little at how fast she had become unfriendly. He checked his watch again. By now, Ironhide would be becoming less and less amused. Will watched as she typed away. It would be a few more minutes before she finally looked back up at him.

"Okay, sir. Your fine is One thousand four hundred twenty six dollars and eight cents. Will that be cash or check?"

Will nearly sputtered. "How much?!"

The girl sighed, tapping her fingers on the desk. "One thousand four hundred twenty six dollars and eight cents." She repeated, rolling her eyes at him. "Cash or check?"

"That gets charged to the military because it's a military vehicle. I don't pay that upfront." Will stated, growling slightly under his voice.

"Sir, the military dose not pay for your fine. You have to pay for it."

"Check your screen! The military pays for the fine!"

"Sir if you are going to get loud-"

"You're damn right I'm going to get loud! I know how this works. I do not pay for the fine. Check your screen, you will see that vehicle classified under Blackwater, meaning that it's covered for anything, all you need to do is select the right option and have the military credit it!"

Instead of listening to Will and doing as he had said, she just simply turned around and called out. "Henry! Problem on window one!"

A large man walked up to the window, tired eyes glaring back at Will through the glass. "There a problem, sir?"

"Yah, there's a problem. She's trying to get me to pay for a fine that the military pays for. Won't even check her stupid little computer to see that I'm right!"

"Sir, the tone won't help things along one bit. Now give me a second and I'll see what the deal is." He said, turning to the computer monitor and tapping a few keys. "Sir, it appears that the vehicle in question isn't covered under the Blackwater plan." He said, looking at Will's military ID.

"It is covered under that plan. I set it up myself. There are three other vehicles covered as well. I need you to talk to whoever you need to talk to in order to get the information strait. That truck is covered under that plan."

The man, Henry, sighed, looking at his watch. "Just a moment sir, let me make a call."

Will sighed, resting his head against the glass as Henry walked away and the girl just continued to glare at him.

xxxxxx 2 Hours Later xxxxxx

Will nearly ran to the truck when the gate was half way open. He tugged on the door handle to the driver's side and found that it wouldn't budge. He tried it again before kicking the tire of the Topkick, growling in frustration. "I am in no mood for your attitude, Ironhide. Open the damn door."

Again, the door didn't budge. "Do it now, Ironhide, or I'll-I'll-I'll pay Ratchet to do something... I don't know! Something bad!"

Hearing a slightly chuckle come from inside the cab, Will glared at the truck before the door clicked open. Will quickly jumped into the driver's seat, shutting the door and resting his head on the steering wheel.

There was a moment of silence in the cab before Ironhide blurted out.

"I can't believe you let them tow me!"


End file.
